


Trapped

by ThinkingofWordstoWrite



Category: The Orville (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Light crack, Trapped, malfunction, short fic, stuck, transporters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 16:42:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18237542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThinkingofWordstoWrite/pseuds/ThinkingofWordstoWrite
Summary: After a transporter malfunction, Ed is stuck with no means of getting out and is starting to panic…





	Trapped

**Author's Note:**

> -I do not own the Orville.

The transporter hadn’t activated for the last two and a half hours. His communicator was back in his quarters. He’d been jogging around the ship, and had wound up on the far side of the ship where his people rarely frequented but he liked to go for the peace and quiet and he also liked to go to all the areas of his ship so that he knew what to expect in case he had to be in that area for some reason or another. With the missions these days, such can be handy. 

Right now? 

It wasn’t. 

He punched the door to the transporter, feeling frustrated and worse than useless. He couldn’t make the doors budge, and he wasn’t expected for another meeting until nine that night, when he’d have dinner with some of his crew. He’d handed control of the ship to Kelly while he’d gone off to jog on that peaceful Saturday afternoon, because it was routine that he kept to, and Kelly liked being in charge now and again. 

What he wouldn’t give to be able to see Kelly right that instant. He glared at the doors that refused to budge, even as he slumped against the wall feeling hopeless. He was stuck, trapped for at least several more hours unless someone came by or noticed one of the transporters wasn’t working. And since it was a transporter that was rarely in use…

He hated his life sometimes. This was ridiculous, he was Captain of a Ship and yet here he was trapped in a tiny little closet with no one to talk to, and no means of escape. He was also starting to desperately require the bathroom as well. He’d drank quite a bit of water on that run, a mistake he wouldn’t repeat next time. He glanced up at the ceiling, but he’d already tried three times to jump for it, and had nearly sprained an ankle on the last fall. Heaving a sigh, he lowered himself to the floor and settled in to wait…

 

Several hours later, and the doors to the transporter were pried open, revealing a sheepish looking crew. He pulled himself to his feet, even as his crew exclaimed over him, each of them asking if he was alright, and what was he doing way back here. He smiled, relieved that he had finally been rescued, even as Kelly teased,   
“Poor Captain. Getting trapped on your own ship!”   
“Poor Captain indeed. Now if you’ll excuse me, I need to go…” He ducked around a laughing Kelly, even as he hastily went to the nearest bathroom, and finally managed to do his business with a sigh of relief.   
Happy endings were few on this voyage, he thought to himself as he flushed the toilet.   
But man, were they worth it. 

\--

End

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
